


Wherever you go...

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Where the wild things dwell [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dragons, F/M, Fix-It, Snippets, cheeky dragons, cute Godric, getting better, happy Godric, mention of suicide, seriously just a smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: So. I made this. TADA?!So, where would you take a formerly UV-challenged, possibly suicidal, ancient Gaelic…. person would probably be the best moniker.





	Wherever you go...

So, where would you take a formerly UV-challenged, possibly suicidal, ancient Gaelic…. person would probably be the best moniker. Godric transcended the word man in each of its meanings a long ago.

She looked at him, arms stretched on a railing, her back leaning against it, a smile brightened her face. Godric was still white as a fresh snow, he probably always will be, with his pale clothes he appeared like a ghost from past standing amongst the colours of humanity. It was merely a few hours since she took him under her wings, quite literally and he already appeared a changed man, as much as a vampire can. It was his aura that changed the most. Let all the professors, specialists, shamans and other what nots, even the vampires themselves, tell you that they do not posses a soul. A dragon knows better. Their eyes see true every time, the jewelled orbs sharp and clear. Godric´s soul may have changed when he was turned, but the aura seeping through his skin was still very present and a sight to behold. The tranquillity of autumn day, the mellow light, foggy air biting into your skin and dead leaves littering the ground gave a feeling of something on the brink of an end. She saw all of this, the inevitability, when they met in their death-cells. Now, Godric was leaking surprise, nostalgia, content and careful happiness into his surroundings. Like the first signs of the spring. He stood, grasping the railings on a pier and watched with a child-like glee the glittering water of an ocean under the mid-day sun. The darker thoughts for now hidden behind a veil, careful not to get burned perhaps by the brilliance of the light.

The picture in front of her was so soft it made her grin widely at the irony. An ancient vampire his fellow night-walkers nicknamed the Death, now didn´t look any less innocent than the boy that was turned two millennia ago. Perhaps that’s why he was so special. She was glad, which didn´t happen that often nowadays, that she could give him something back from the simpler times in his life. It wasn´t…typical, for her to care about someone, not for a very long time. But the little godling was without that one pesky little thing that always threw a wrench into her life, mortality. He might stick around if she played her cards carefully. And if seeing an ocean during a day after two thousand years made him happy, he was going to jump out of his skin when she was finished with him.

Her grin turned feral for a moment, the crowd thinning around her, humans instinctively skirting away from the danger. Good to know they didn´t turned entirely stupid. She laughed aloud, the sudden happiness just bubbling inside her. It was a good day, the simplest usually were.

“What is it?” Her gaze returned to the vision in white, now leaning slightly over the railing to spot one thing or other under the water.

“You are cute.” She deadpanned. Godric´s eyes widened in confusion. Her bluntness and random exclamations never ceased to flabbergast him. It was one of the things that endeared her to him and in that moment if he could he would´ve surely blushed. It was some time since anyone called him cute, especially someone that knew exactly who and what he was. He found he liked this too. These new feelings, some maybe not so knew, merely forgotten, she managed to dig out from the numbness of his slumbering soul.

She pushed away from the railing, scuffling her sandal-clad feet over the wooden planks of the pier closer to him. She didn´t hesitate, not for a second when she gave the gift of walking under the Father Sun. She knew he wouldn´t mind sharing his light. So that was what she was going to do. Godric already knew everything the Night could teach him. She will give him the wonders of the day. And they sure did pile up after two thousand years.

On the horizon a new adventure was waiting for her parched heart, this time with a companion by her side.

“Okay, young man, lets try and teach these ancient bones to have some fun.” She grabbed his hand, mirth shining in her eyes and mischief playing over her features, tugging him towards the unsuspecting humanity mingling around the beach. Godric didn´t mind, not in the least. The humans might, if the exasperated shrieks were anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so this little thing just popped into my head... as usually.  
> Godric may appear ooc, but I rationalized that the first appearance we have of him is a rather cheeky, dare I say child-like version of a cocky young man who knows there is literally no one to stand in his way, so he can take whatever he wants. Thus my take on a slightly looser version of the usually reserved vampire, because I think if Godric got the chance to be happy again he would slightly revert to this fae-child we saw when he went and turned Eric, because, why not?  
> I have no idea if I´m making any sense, but ech this is fanfiction so lets go with my crazy ideas folks :D  
> Peace and happy holidays whatever you are celebrating.  
> Akki out.


End file.
